Locura Compartida
by Paauuu
Summary: Ellos vuelven a ser rey y reina de Gotica,, nadien los para, pero que sucede cuando tocan a la reina ? . Nadie toca a la novia del Joker . Un vistaso a como es la relacion de estos dos personajes / Oneshot/H x J /Lime


,

Oneshot: Locura compartida.

Harley se encontraba por fin en casa, después de la escapada que había planificado su querido "Pudin" para sacarla de prisión. Ellos volvían a ser rey y reina de ciudad Gótica. Harley deseaba que fuera por siempre así. Le fascinaba volver a vivir mil y un aventuras mas al lado de su alma gemela. Aunque eso significara seguir atemorizando la ciudad con sus fechorías. Y viviendo una delirante pero emocionante vida. Todo gracias a el, quien había despertado en ella todo ese poder y sentimientos, la había devuelto la vida para ser su fiel compañera y vivir al limite de la pasión desenfrenada.

Harley estaba sentada frente a un tocador con un gran espejo, se maquillaba sus labios de un rojo vibrante, una combinación perfecta con su chispeante personalidad

La habitación era amplia, muy lujosa, una gran cama y una roja iluminación. En el silencio de la habitación se escucho un sonido profundo y una de las tantas puertas se abrió, algo de vapor salió tras la puerta y el Joker salió de ella, solo una toalla cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y aun, algunas gotas de agua corrían por su tatuada piel.

Harley quiso jugar con el, ignorando su presencia , sabia que eso le seducía, eran pocas las veces que usaba este truco, pues como siempre, el recibía su total atención.

El Joker al verse ignorado se acerco al velador y tomo una copa con un fuerte whisky, lo saboreo y sonrío con locura como siempre mientras miraba la desnuda espalda de su reina, sus ojos se tornearon carente de expresión alguna...,se perdió en el espejo que dejaba al descubierto el desnudo pecho de ella y comenzó a caminar tambaleante con una mirada de locura y lujuria. Ella sintió sus pasos y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Le encantaba el miedo y pasión que el le provocaba.

El joker acerco su boca roja, respiro hondamente, malévolamente y ronroneo cerca de el cuello de ella. Harley siguió en su juego acomodando su cabello, ignorando... cerro sus ojos, pero no lo resistió mas, al escuchar en su oído con suave voz.

Tengo algo para ti Quin...- su boca cada vez mas cerca de ella, saco su lengua y lamio su cuello.

Oh…Pudin...- Harley se mordió el labio, giro la silla tratando de aferrarse a el, pero el ya estaba de espalda.

HAHAHAHAHAHA, no es lo que crees pastelito traviesa.- Abrió sus brazos y los agito un tanto, Se acerco a un gran ventanal y corrió las cortinas.- Iremos en busca de OTRA diversión – Sonrió enormemente con sus plateados dientes.

Te seguiré a donde sea- Los ojos de Harley brillaron, mientras tocaba la espalda de su psicópata, ambos se reflejaban en el vidrio mientras las luces de la ciudad brillaban.

Apresurémonos, la hora apremia - Se soltó de el abrazo por la espalda de Harley y El Joker abrió su armario y saco una caja negra, la dejo en la cama, y comenzó a vestirse.

Harley abrió la caja, un hermoso vestido azul, con espalda muy baja, ceñido y corto- Bello, Bello - y se tiro a la cama y rodo como una niña pequeña.

/

Luces brillantes de colores, música electro fuerte, personas muy curiosas bailando, ese era el mundo de la noche y muy pronto los reyes harían su entrada.

La primera en entrar fue Harley, caminando seductoramente, mientras todos se hacían a un lado, abriéndole el paso, las miradas la devoraban, ella sonreía como toda una artista satisfecha. El Señor J tenia buen gusto, al menos para ella, además de eso llamaba la atención la cantidad de joyas y relojes muy valiosos que lucia en su esbelto cuerpo, fiel a su estilo.

Unos cuantos pasos mas atrás entro el Joker, le encantaba y enloquecia ver la reacción que causaba Harley en los hombres, saber que podían ver pero jamás tocar, pues era su novia, la novia del Joker y el tenia toda una reputación...

Harls, estaré asiendo negocios arriba, Eres libre my Queen - y paso su dedo por su boca- No te portes tan mal...- la beso con fuerza y mordió su labio.- Te buscare en un momento.

El Joker y sus secuaces subieron al segundo piso, salón Vip, Ultra privado, con un gran ventanal donde se podía ver todo el movimiento de la pista de baile y bar, las bailarinas contorneándose con pintura corporal, Hombres en traje bebiendo y fumando puros, todo un night club.

Los hombres entraron. Había un hombre tatuado bebiendo, esperando. El Joker tiro todo lo que había en la mesa y puso unos planos.

Se acerco al hombre frente a frente, intimidándolo con su mirada.

Estos planos...son correctos?.-Abrió sus grandes ojos verdes y paso un cuchillo maliciosamente por la cara del hombre.

No ahí duda de ello.- y corrió el cuchillo de su cara.- Ey, Tu tráeme otro trago. - Grito a uno de los hombres del Guasón. Pero ninguno se movió

Aquí el jefe soy yo – dijo el Joker y se dejo caer en el sillón . Hubo unos minutos de silencio...Luego el Joker hiso un gesto con su mano y los hombres se movieron –

Pero no puedo tratar TAN MAL a mi invitado... o si? HAHAHAHAHA- Soltó su estrepitosa risa que resonó con la música del lugar.

El hombre bebió al seco su trago, lo necesitaba, después de todo estaba negociando con el peor de los villanos de Gotika

Veinte mil dólares...Ese es mi precio- Lo dijo seco, y cerro un puño ocultándolo, en su interior temblaba-

OH... - El Joker giro su silla, una gota de sudor frio recorrió la espalda del otro hombre - Lo tendrás - se acerco a la mesa, apoyo sus codos y entrelazo sus dedos - Una vez sea corroborada la información …- saco su mano, la levanto, y el otro hombre se precipito, pensó que en ese momento acabaría su vida, que el villano sacaría un arma y todo terminaría, pero el Joker solo puso su mano en su boca, mostrando la grotesca sonrisa de su tatuaje.

/

Harley bailaba sensualmente en sus altos e inusuales tacones plateado brillante, todo en ella sobresalía, nadie podría decir que por donde ella iba no llamaba la atención con su belleza. Harley contorneaba mas sensualmente sus caderas, mostrando la blanca piel de su espalda, podía sentir el peso de la mirada de el Joker, el dueño de su vida, la vigilaba desde lo alto, ella lo sentía, lo sabia, sin mirarse, tenían esa clase de conexión.

Y era cierto. ahí estaba el, en su sillón, observándola, y la vez pensando en el ataque que pocos minutos después harían juntos.

No podía pedir nada mas, ella complementaba su locura, y el cuidaría siempre de eso, pues sabia que no encontraria a nadie igual a ella. Bajo a buscar a su chica por las escaleras, buscándola con su sombría mirada.

Harley dejo de bailar, fue a la barra, apoyo sus codos y corrió su cabello, solo se veía su silueta, su piel y vestido, pero los colores de su cabello, celeste y rosa, no se lograban apreciar, porque estaban acomodados a un lado, en su pecho. Por detrás, parecía una hermosa rubia normal, sin que se pudiera saber cuan peligrosa podía llegar a ser...

De pronto una mano blanca acaricio su espalda y rápidamente apretó uno de su glúteos por encima de su vestido. Ella sabia que esa mano, no era la de su querido Pudin.-

Estas sola preciosa? – dijo una ronca voz, con un extraño acento. Harley fruncio el ceño y se giro bruscamente, cuando sintió muy rápido unos labios en los suyos intentando profundizar un beso. Harley se soltó rápido mostrando una mirada desafiante y de asco, entonces dio la mas fuerte de sus bofetadas, dejando plasmada su mano en la cara del hombre. No quería arruinar el bello vestido que su Pudin le había regalado.

. En la oscuridad del night club, unos ojos verdes, delineados de negro, con marcadas ojeras, habían presenciado todo lo ocurrido. Los ojos del Joker ardieron, tiro su cuello hacia atrás moviéndolo lentamente, asimilando lo que sus ojos habían visto, su lado mas psicópata se asomaba y Harley pudo ver a su novio acercarse con largos pasos. retorciendo sus manos en la oscuridad, con el brillo de sus plateados dientes, la mas aterradoras de sus sonrisas. Todo ocurría muy rápido.

El hombre de rasgos rusos tomo por el brazo a Harley mientras acaricia el ardor que quemaba su mejilla- Conmigo no te sentirás tan solita...Vámonos a - No pudo terminar pues esta enterró uno de sus tacones aguja fuertemente en su pie y le escupió el rostro. El hombre rápido tomo la muñeca de Harley, esta estaba a punto de defenderse cuando solo dijo – Estas tan frito….

El hombre sintió su mano llena de liquido rojo, Harley miro a su novio y coqueta le guiño el ojo. Sin decir una palabra el Joker tenia clavado un cuchillo en plena mano del hombre Ruso. Este se petrifico al ver a tan extraño y escalofriante hombre, sintió el dolor- AAAA- grito- Y la gente alrededor miraba, pero no se sorprendían. Harley reía, su novio era tan temible, eso le excitaba.

En un movimiento brusco el Joker llevo la mano del ruso a la barra aun con el cuchillo clavado en el centro de la mano, había sangre por montones. Con su mano tomo el cuchillo y empezó a retorcerlo sin piedad, sin importarlos los gritos de horror del Ruso, retorcía fuertemente atravesando piel y hueso, dejando una gran marca en el mesón de la barra. El Joker no se sentía satisfecho, esa asquerosa mano había tocado lo que era suyo, su ira era inmensa y desmedida, necesitaba hacerle pagar. Movió unas veces mas el cuchillo, el ruso arrodillado, saco y volvió a clavar el cuchillo varias veces mas en las ultimas partes que quedaban de la mano. De pronto dejo su plateada sonrisa, se puso serio, tomo el mentón del ruso arrodillado asiendo que mirara sus verdes ojos. El Joker con su mano apretó fuerte sus mejillas y labios.

\- La reina...no se toca- Con su mano el Joker acomodo su verde cabello, miro el reloj- Solo por Hoy intentare ser ...Bondadoso?

Y rápidamente corto cada uno de sus dedos, la sangre salía sin parar con fuertes gritos- Harley se puso por detrás de su novio y puso sus manos en el cuello de el, acariciándolo suavemente.

Pudin...más...más..-Harley se lamio los labios.

Oíste? OYERON?- grito el Joker exasperadamente, ya no se escuchaba la música, solo la resonante voz de el Rey de Gotika-

La Reina pide MAAAAASSS- y con el cuchillo lo apuñalo fuertemente en el corazón quitándole la vida a aquel estúpido hombre. Los secuaces se llevaron el cuerpo y la música volvió a sonar.

Eso fue muy rápido Pudin...- hiso puchero la rubia.

Vámonos Queen ..estamos contra el tiempo- La tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y salieron del lugar.

La fiesta continuo.

Una vez sentados en el llamativo auto escarlata, a punto de salir. El la miro de pies a cabeza, ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

Ese vestido. Te queda bien...-Junto sus labios con los de ella, jugando son su lengua una y otra vez, la hacia suya atreves de sus besos, ella lo sentía y entrecortadamente arrancaba gemidos. El la enloquecia y ella a él.

Se separo bruscamente y arranco a máxima velocidad en su deportivo escarlata. La velocidad, la adrenalina, risas. Eran felices.

Llegaron a un gran edificio de paredes de vidrios. Harley saco su pistola debajo del asiento y juntos caminaron, rompiendo los vidrios con disparos, entraron al lugar, seguidos detrás por sus secuaces, algunos guardias intentaron inútilmente que no avanzaran hacia la entrada de una de las puertas. Hubo muchos disparos de ametralladora, Harley se divertía disparando a algunos, y pisándolos por el piso.-

Que divertido ! - Decía Harley mientras disparaba a otro guardia- Pudin que buscamos?

El no le respondió y siguió disparando con su ametralladora. Ambos dejaron a los secuaces atrás y le tomo de la mano llevándola por una largo pasillo, subiendo y doblando, luego bajando y girando a la derecha.

Pudin ! Me mareo ! - sus pasos iban rápido, ansiosos.

El joker instalo un explosivo en la puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos- ambos se alejaron, el la abrazo, y ella sintió el calor de su amor, sintió como el la protegía de la explosión. Tapándola con su cuerpo. Quizás el nunca lo diría, pero sabia que el la amaba con locura.

BAAAAMMM

La puerta exploto y una seria de alarmas empezaron a sonar. Dentro de la habitación blanca había mucho dinero perfectamente ordenado en un cuadrado en el piso, pero eso no le interesaba, busco una caja fuerte, saco un papel de su saco que tenia escrito 538689. Digito los números y la caja se abrió, dentro una seria de documentos en una carpeta, " WAYNE Corporation". Harley vio las carpetas y entendió muy bien el plan del señor J.

Bien echo Pudin ! - Ella se abalanzo sobre el, lo abrazo y le robo un beso en la mejilla. Pronto entraron los demás y en bolsas doradas pusieron todo el dinero recolectado, satisfechos caminaron mientras se incendiaba el lugar...

Su pudin estaba feliz, y eso la hacia feliz a ella, se sentía en la gloria, con su cabello al viento, miraba como su único amor conducía desenfrenado con su gran sonrisa plateada, era todo un psicópata, pero eso lo hacia especial, único, un regalo solo para ella. El Joker conducía con violencia, dando grandes giros con el manubrio, anunciando que una vez mas se había salido con la suya.

Entonces miro a su chica al lado que le sonreía, se sentía tan bien compartir su felicidad con ella. EL desvió su mirada por las piernas de su chica, devorándola con la mirada. Estaban llegando al fin de la ciudad, entrando por una larga carretera.

Harley abrió sus torneadas piernas apropósito con su ojos celestes clavados en el. El la miro con una mano en el volante y ronroneo como solo el sabia hacer, ella sonrió traviesa ...

el pudo sentir el calor en su entrepierna, ella lo sabia y no quería esperar mas, quería completar su felicidad, darle todo el placer que merecía su rey.

Con sus dedos desabrocho el pantalón de su chico y bajo suavemente su boca, no necesitaba hacer mucho para hacer que el se encendiera, y ahí estaba su miembro erecto, lo tomo y lamio, seguido sus labios comenzaron a jugar con el.

El Joker sentía la adrenalina de manejar a toda velocidad mesclados con el placer que su novia le daba. Harley lo tenia todo en su boca, subía y bajaba, apretaba sus labios y volvía a soltar. El Cerro sus ojos por un minuto y apretó el volante, dejo escapar un - mmmmmm- pero abrió sus ojos rápidamente, tenia la vida de su chica en sus manos-Harley siguió con su mision, entrándolo mas adentro de su paladar, cada vez mas placer, le gustaba, le encantaba, saber que ella era la única que podía hacerle eso al gran Joker, Rey de ciudad Gothika. Ella sintió como el se estremecía, ella era toda una experta.

"Llegamos" pensó aliviado el y apretó fuerte el volante, estaba a punto de no importarle nada y poseerla en la misma carretera…No era una mala idea, quizás en otro momento lo harían.

Llegaron a una hermosa playa vacía, iluminada solo por las estrellas de la noche.

Aun en el auto le tomo el mentón, levantando su rostro.- Que haces pastelito?...piensas divertirte tu sola- Solo a ella podía hablarle así de suave. La beso lentamente, saboreando el momento. Harley se separo de el y salió rápidamente del auto, se puso frente al capo, iluminada por las luces de este, comenzó a moverse coqueta, bailar solo para el, soltó su vestido que cayo por la arena y traviesa lanzo lejos sus zapatos, quedando solo con su ropa interior baja, y sus senos al aire. Podía sentir la brisa del mar y con sus senos libres siguió moviéndose sensualmente, seduciéndolo.

Elegantemente se subió al capo del auto, y poso en distintas posiciones sexuales para su chico, asiendo uno que otro gesto con la mano provocativamente, sonriendo con picardía. Ella estaba en su propia locura. El la contemplaba, con su mirada inquisidora dibujando sus contornos. Respiro hondamente al recordar como se sintió al perderla, aquel vacío en su pecho, el la buscaría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Donde encontraria otra Harley Queen?

Harley no podía contenerse mas, queria sentirlo, sentir sus caricias, y sus manos, queria que la tocara como siempre lo hacia, que la sometiera una y otra vez. Pues su vida era de el. Con una acrobacia bajo del capo, y camino hacia el, abrió la puerta, Entonces el corrió el asiento para atrás y ella sin dudarlo se subió encima de el, sintiendo el enorme bulto entre sus pantalones, comenzó besando su cuello, su boca, su mentón, su clavícula, sus hombros, mientras rosaba su sexo con el de el entre sus ropas.

Te amo Señor J - suspiro al sentir las frías manos del Joker apretar su espalda, la recorrían completa, el la miro a los ojos, tomo la mano de ella y la puso en su blanco pecho tatuado, en su corazón. Ella sintió sus fuertes latidos y unas mariposas revolotearon en su estomago.

Esta es Tu respuesta Queen...-

Le acaricio el cabello suavemente- Es por ti...- cada vez su voz se hacia mas suave, casi un susurro- Lo sabes verdad? -

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de ella, Harley asintió moviendo la cabeza como respuesta. En su interior estaba emocionada, aquellas palabras, que alegraban su corazón, el la amaba, eso había querido decirle, no había dudas para ella.

Entonces ambos se hundieron en un apasionado beso, las caricias iban y venían con sus dedos llenos de gruesos anillos de oro, el la elevo un poco para encontrarse con su desnudo pecho y

comenzó a besarlo, lentamente contemplándola, ella arqueaba su espalda y apretada sus hombros con sus uñas, al sentir como lamia y jugaba con sus pezones, los mordió y ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda...no queria parar, luego sintió que la locura se apoderaba de el, y mordió su cuello, lo lamio, bajo nuevamente y mordió mas fuerte su pecho, dejando un tono rosa en la piel de ella, besaba la curva de sus senos, se sentía perdido entre su belleza. Ella, daba gritos ahogados, al sentir los dientes de el y no lo resistió mas, bajo nuevamente los pantalones de su novio. Tomo su gran miembro y se acomodo sobre el , sintiendo el calor, el placer, sus piernas lo abrazaron, profundizando la penetración, el lo sintió y la beso con pasión al sentir la presión en su miembro, mientras ella se movía, tan grácil, danzaba encima de el con cada embestida. El por su parte la sujetaba fuerte con una mano en su pierna y la otra en espalda, con los ojos cerrados, la sentía, se entregaba. Ella era la única que podía dominarlo, la única que podía hacerlo sentir el Amor. y Lujuria. Aunque trato de huir de ella, simplemente no podía, estaba atrapado, había encontrado por fin, la otra mitad de su locura, recordó cuando ella sin miedo se entrego a el lanzándose a los químicos, como prueba de su amor.

Ella comenzó a moverse con mas ritmo, el gruñía y ella se agitaba mientras gemía al sentir como el agarraba sus glúteos y los apretaba fuertemente, enrojeciéndolos. Ella iba cada vez mas rápido, hipnotizada en su propia ritmo. Pero el Joker no podía dejar que ella tomara todo el control, el disfrutaba mas cuando era el, el que la volvía loca, entonces tomo su boca y la besos suavemente, ella sabia muy bien que el estaba a punto de tomar el control. Entonces el Joker bruscamente invierto los papeles, dejándola a ella debajo de el.

Queen...me dejas sin mi diversión.- saco una de sus tantas cuchillas, tomo el cinturón de seguridad y lo corto, sin piedad amarro fuerte las muñecas de su reina, a ella le dolió, pero así siempre era el, incluso esta era de las pocas veces y debido a las circunstancias en donde estaban teniendo sexo de una forma mas "normal", sonrió y se excito mas al recordar los extraños gustos de su villano.

Una vez las muñecas estaban los mas apretadas posibles, tanto que quemaban, subió sus brazos. Con ojos de psicópatas vio las costillas de Harley que se estremecían por su agitada respiración. Y las acaricio, como tocando un arpa. EL frio de los muchos relojes de el en su piel la erizo.

Oh...Pastelito..., tan buena….haces que me vuelva...un poco mas... loco por ti- y mostro su sonrisa tatuada tapando la suya propia, acto seguido, con su misma mano tapo la boca de Harley y con la otra mano, con los dedos, recorrió su cuerpo, llegando al sexo de ella y se detuvo.

 _Pide…pide…pide….-_ dijo muy silencioso y acerco su boca a la de ella

 _Por favor-_ suspiro ella y el comenzó a jugar suavemente con sus dedos en su sexo, mientras con su boca roja la besaba. Ella cerraba sus ojos al placer que el le daba, el soltó la boca de ella y ella gimió fuerte, la soltó solo para tomar cada pierna con una mano e ir bajando, mientras besaba con pasión todo el camino. Sus verdes ojos, rodeados de tinta negra la miraron, una media sonrisa en su boca y con su lengua comenzó a lamer y besar el sexo de ella. Harley sentía enloquecer, sus manos querían liberarse y agarrar de alguna forma la piel de el, pero no

podía, y al mover sus manos, mas dolor le causaba. El siguió así, ayudándose después con sus largos dedos, entonces ella no pudo soportarlo mas, se estremeció elevando sus caderas llegando al clímax , y gimió mas fuerte- _J.._

 _mmmm_ \- Pronuncio el Joker pero no satisfecho, se subió con violencia encima de ella, besandola y mordiéndola con sus labios rojos. Salió un poco de sangre del labio de ella, y el se re lamio, tomo su caderas, y la penetro de nuevo fuertemente, sin prudencia, iba y venia rápidamente, sin control. Harley, lo rodeaba con sus piernas, lo apretaba fuerte, era lo único que podía hacer, ahogaba sus gemidos en su pecho, pero al sentir cada vez mas fuertes las embestidas de el, lo mordió. El ronroneo y ella miro el color rojo que le dejo en su tatuada piel, pero el no se detuvo, siguió embistiéndola una y otra vez, cada vez mas fuerte. Llevo su mano al cuello de Harley, para luego tomar su rostro de forma mas suave y besarla, mientras el mismo gemía agitado, ambos lo hacían al unísono. Entonces el decidió cambiar de posición, la volteo, queria ver esos glúteos, en uno de ellos, había una pequeña J igual al que el tenía en su mejilla, le dio una nalgada y la volvió a penetrar, tomando sus caderas con ambas manos fuerte. Los senos de ella se movían al vaivén de el, no lo resistió mas y cayo totalmente boca abajo por la fuerza que le aplicaba el, mientras sus manos seguían arriba firmemente atadas.

El joker paso su brazo al rededor del cuello de ella, y la otra seguia sujetando sus caderas, enterrando sus dedos, el la aria acabar por segunda vez. Mas embestidas, mas pasión, el miro los ojos de ellas, vio su expresión, no pudo contenerse mas, y llegaron al clímax juntos. Entonces lentamente y con la respiración agitada volvió en si y soltó un poco mas su brazo que aprisionaba el cuello de ella. Se tendió sobre ella abrazándola y deposito suaves besos en su cuello, su espalda, sus glúteos. El joker se irguió y tomo el cuchillo que estaba al lado de ella, corto la amarra y soltó las manos de ella. Ella no decía nada, aun sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, para ella era increíble la química sexual que ambos tenían. Miraba el pecho de el, que seguia agitado, entonces el la tomo, la abrazo, y la acomodo en su pecho.

 _Queen….te dije que -_ Beso la frente de ella- _Nadie toca la novia del Joker_ \- la atrajo mas fuerte hacia el y cerro los ojos.

 _Pudin..._.- Ella lo entendía perfectamente, los celos de su novio villano eran grandes, pero sobre todo, sabia que ambos se pertenecían- _**Te amo...**_ y ella dio un tierno beso en su pecho.

 _Lo se…._ .- Con una mano cerro la puerta del auto escarlata, tomo su saco gris y camisa violeta, tapo la desnudes de ella, no queria que nadie la viera, nunca.

Quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer, solo en esos momentos, mientras dormían, nadie podía siquiera imaginar, el loco amor que compartían

÷/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/''''-/'''''''/-


End file.
